


La pequeña caja de caramelos francesa

by Elizabehta_Beilschmidt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fabula, Fantasia, Gen, Venezuela, cuento corto, enternecedor, españa, inmigracion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt/pseuds/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt
Summary: La breve pero emocionante historia de una caja de caramelos francesa que acompaña a una familia a través del tiempo y muchos cambios.
Kudos: 1





	La pequeña caja de caramelos francesa

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito por mi madre, quien quería compartir su relato con "el internet"

El tiempo pasa y la vida cambia. Es lo primero que aprendemos de pequeños sin ser conscientes del hecho. Muchas veces no comprendemos los acontecimientos hasta que ya han pasado.

Pero eso ya lo sabían Carlos y Rosario. Habían unido sus vidas muy pronto, se casaron siendo unos muchachos y ahora, jóvenes aun, tenían seis hijos, los mayores estudiando en la Universidad y la menor terminaba la escuela primaria ese año.

Pero en ese momento la pareja estaba disfrutando de una segunda luna de miel. Mayo en Paris ofrecía un sol espléndido, y dejarse llevar por las calles del Barrio Latino era un excelente plan. Cogidos de la mano paseaban y compraban regalos para sus hijos que aguardaban en Venezuela el regreso de los padres.

De pronto, Rosario vio en una vitrina a su costado mientras pasaba, una hermosa lata de caramelos. Su infancia apareció de golpe en su cabeza, ella adoraba guardar pequeños tesoros en Cajas con diseños particulares y esta sin duda los tenía.

Pequeña y cuadrada se podía abarcar con las dos manos, estaba decorada con diferentes vistas de la Torre Eiffel en cada una de sus caras, donde elegantes transeúntes ataviados con trajes de finales del siglo XIX, caminaban por las calles de Paris dibujadas en el latón. Además, sus delicados tonos rosas y sepia favorecían el aspecto antiguo y distinguido de La Caja, pareciendo un pequeño carrusel de feria que al girar mostraba bellas estampas. En una de sus caras se podía ver un cartel que decía _"Exposition Universelle Paris 1889"._

Rosario exclamó con decisión:

— ¡Quiero esa, Carlos! — Y así llegó la pequeña Caja de caramelos a Venezuela.

Demostraciones de cariño a su llegada; muchas historias que contar que, en la medida en que se iban desgranando una a una, dejaban embelesadas a Lala y Nela, las hijas menores de la pareja.

La Cajita, silenciosa espectadora, contemplaba al grupo que abría sus regalos y no paraban de hablar. Se comieron todos los caramelos, con un que otro:

— Mmmmmm ¡que rico!

Ella estaba orgullosa de su cometido "doy dulzor y felicidad donde quiera que voy", pensó para sí. Pasado un tiempo y ya vacía, fue la alegría de la hija menor, Nela, quien con un simple "¿Me la das, mamá?", se la apropió sin esperar respuesta para guardar también sus tesoros y secretos.

La vida sigue y los hijos crecen, buscan su destino y hacen sus propias familias. Los viajeros que un día fueron a París, ahora eran abuelos jubilados en una granja que habían comprado para ese momento, no les gustaba la ciudad. Allí vivieron felices juntos Carlos y Rosario, hasta que un día él, a causa de una enfermedad, se fue de su lado para siempre.

Ahora La Caja reinaba en una pequeña repisa junto a la imagen de una virgen, al lado de la escalera. El esmalte de su latón, al igual que su inocente distinción, estaban intactos y albergaba en su interior una Caja de cerillas para encender una vela de vez en cuando. Estaba feliz de su nuevo cometido.

Como la repisa no tenía pared detrás de ella, podía observar todo a su alrededor a través de cada una de sus caras: la cocina, el salón, las puertas de las habitaciones y la escalera al segundo piso. En este recorrido hay que destacar las relajantes vistas que a través de las ventanas se podían apreciar de todo el espacio abierto de la granja.

Lo que más le gustaba a la pequeña Caja era cuando llegaba la familia en pleno. Hermanos, hermanas, niños y parejas pululando por todas partes entre besos, saludos, conversaciones y todo lo necesario para ponerse al corriente en todos los aspectos de sus vidas.

Pero había un momento mágico del día que era solo para ellas, las mujeres de la casa, como las llamaba su papá. Esas primeras horas matutinas de silencio en las que las hermanas se contaban "sus cosas" mientras se tomaban un café en la cocina. Sueños, tristezas y alegrías que Rosario escuchaba con una sonrisa en los labios, tal vez recordando otras épocas de su vida. Momentos deliciosos que todas disfrutaban mientras preparaban el desayuno antes de que el bullicioso familión se levantara para comenzar su día.

Llegado el momento del desayuno comenzaba el caos. Mientras rápidamente los nietos mayores y los adultos ocupan la mesa principal, se agregan asientos y se improvisan espacios. Entonces decía en alto alguna de las hermanas.

— ¡Los niños primero!

— ¡Unos primeros y otros después! — dice otro. Comentario que a nadie le interesa escuchar para no estar en el segundo grupo.

Únicamente Lili, la mayor de los hermanos, cual diva en la Costa Azul, solía decir siempre, mientas atravesaba tranquilamente el salón camino a la piscina.

— Lo mío me lo dejan en la olla.

Esta situación se repetía a menudo por las mañanas durante el desayuno. El ambiente del resto de las comidas era más relajado y solía prepararlas Alfredo, el hijo cantante de la casa como le decía su mama, mas uno que otro agregado que decidiera ayudar.

Los más pequeños sí tenían reservado siempre su espacio para comer. Son los cuatro hijos de las dos hermanas menores: Luismi, el mayor de los cuatro y hermano de Karla, ambos hijos de Lala; Juanpi, que tiene la misma edad que Karla y su hermana Vicky, la más pequeña de todos los nietos, éstos, hijos de Nela.

Siempre comían sentados en los gruesos y anchos tablones de madera de la escalera que ascendía al segundo piso, ya que allí solo cabían ellos. Era el momento de contarse sus sueños, chistes y por supuesto planificaban el día. Desde las alturas, igual que la imagen de la virgen, la cajita era testigo en primera fila de la vida familiar.

Todos disfrutaban a lo largo de las tranquilas horas del día. Estas reuniones familiares solían ocurrir en vacaciones escolares o los fines de semana, cuando coincidir era más fácil para el numeroso grupo.

Pero el tiempo pasó y las cosas cambiaron. Era un mes de julio cuando llegó Nela con sus hijos. Se escuchaba la algarabía y los saludos. Madre e hija conversaban cuando entraron al salón:

— Bueno mamá, como te conté, espero los hijos de Lala. Como sabes, nos vamos muy pronto a España y queremos que los niños jueguen con sus primos todo lo posible antes de partir— dijo la hija, suavemente.

— ¡Ay hija! ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? Mira que emigrar no es para todo el mundo. — Refiriéndose la madre a lo difícil de la empresa.

— Si mamá, ya Pablo se fue y nos espera allá.

Nela, como la llamaban de pequeña, contempló a su madre. Siempre le habían gustado sus ojos verdes, que parecían centellear cuando se enojaba, como la lora que tuvieron cuando ella era más joven; y este centelleo de sus ojos fue siempre motivo de risas entre los hijos, que hacían enfadar más a la madre — otros tiempos, cuántas vivencias pasadas.

Ahora Nela tenía poco menos que la misma edad de sus padres cuando fueron de segunda luna de miel a París. Ambos viajes a Europa tenían propósitos muy distintos; el de la hija no tenía retorno, o por lo menos, no a corto plazo.

Pero eso no lo sabía la pequeña lata de caramelos que las escuchaba con atención desde la repisa. Podía percibir la tristeza en las dos mujeres, pero no comprendía por qué.

Lo que fuese que significara pronto pasó al olvido para nuestra amiga francesa, porque la algarabía de los primos otra vez reunidos era un canto a la alegría. No solo llegaron los hijos de Lala, sino también Alex y Ricardo, los hijos de Mar, tan serio uno, como risueño el otro. Por último, vino expresamente para la ocasión Ángel, un chico bastante sensato para su edad, quien llegó acompañado de su madre, la prima Lucy.

Esos siete muchachos hicieron las delicias de unas vacaciones sin comparación. Sus padres tenían que trabajar y los dejaron al cuidado de los adultos que estaban allí. Para completar este variopinto grupo estaba "Blanca", una burra del color de su nombre, que se creía perro, ya que andaba siempre con ellos y comía de su comida. De los perros destacaba "Taco", un perrito que tenía el cuerpo largo y ancho, como un bloque con patas cortas, de allí su nombre. Para completar el grupo estaba siempre "el ganso sin nombre", amigo inseparable de Taco. Todo esto encantaba a la tropa de niños de todas las edades que se reían de lo más sabroso.

Pasear sobre Blanca era muy divertido, casi tanto como verla irse a dormir, ya que se "estacionaba" en retroceso en el rústico garaje de dos puestos, uno para el viejo coche del abuelo y el otro para ella.

Así, transcurrieron otros muchos episodios, como la obra de teatro que se inventaron los niños, en la que usaron una sábana vieja de telón, esa, que se llevó Luismi por delante con la bicicleta cuando se aburrió de la obra; los mangos que bajaban de la mata con un parapeto con gancho, para después saborearlos bajo una sombra; los baños en un enorme tanque de agua que servía tanto para regar las matas como de piscina familiar, entre otros. Con tanta actividad durante el día, el escuadrón infantil quedaba agotado al caer la tarde. Entonces dormían como lo que eran, niños felices…

Una mañana cualquiera, después del desayuno, Karla pregunto:

— ¿Abuela, me das esa cajita?

— ¿Para que la quieres?— y casi de inmediato dijo: —Mejor no te la doy, pues viene de muy lejos—. Dijo Rosario.

Más tarde y a toda velocidad, con la cajita en el medio de sus piernas cruzadas y las manos aferradas al borde de una carretilla que empujaba Luismi, volaba Vicky, mirando con seguridad hacia adelante cara al viento. La muchachera corría detrás y La Cajita sentía como si estuviera en la cima de la misma torre Eiffel pintada en su pecho henchido de felicidad, ensimismada por el viento que soplaba en la misma dirección de las coletas de la niña.

Así eran los 7, como un cardumen de peces en el mar, moviéndose igual que un solo cuerpo, seguidos por Taco, el ganso y de lejos, la burra "Blanca". Las edades eran muy diferentes: la menor tenía 6 años y los mayores oscilaban entre 11 y 13 años. Pero eso no importaba, verlos en acción con tanta armonía era como una dulce sinfonía.

Una tarde a alguien se le ocurrió que como en la india paseaban a los Marajás en exóticos elefantes, el equivalente podía ser nuestra Caja de caramelos, cuyo pomo de la tapa parecía un turbante, encima de la burra.

Sujetaron a la feliz cajita con cinta adhesiva al lomo de la resignada Blanca y la pasearon entre risas y reverencias. Siguieron así hasta que se cansaron del juego y al final del día la burra paseaba tranquilamente con La Caja sobre su espalda.

— ¡Quisiera que este momento se detuviera en el tiempo! —dijo La Caja a la burra.

— ¡Habla por ti! Yo no quiero ni pensar cuando me quiten la cinta adhesiva, —comentó la burra.

Siendo una molestia para el animal, esta empezó a rascarse contra un árbol, hasta que, después del zarandeo, La Caja se cayó como un jinete herido, perdiéndose en los confines de los matorrales detrás de la casa.

Los días siguen pasando, ya nadie se acordaba de La Caja, y el momento de la partida de Nela y sus hijos llegó. Había llovido mucho la noche anterior, hacía frío; y con el ir y venir de gente, maletas y perros, el barrizal en el suelo fue inevitable. Su hermano Carlos y su cuñada venían por ellos para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

Nela estaba nerviosa y acelerada, los niños estaban eléctricos. Ya casi era la hora de partir. A modo de despedida, Rosario se quitó su abrigo verde, que habían comprado juntas en un viaje de vacaciones y se lo puso por encima a su hija.

— Llévalo contigo, hija. Cuando lo uses yo te estaré abrazando,—dijo la madre. Se miraron fijamente y se abrazaron. Solo las miraba la virgen ahora, la cajita ya no estaba en su repisa.

Con el ir y venir de los días pasaron meses y años. Con medio cuerpo afuera en posición inclinada, su Torre Eiffel asemejaba una antena señalando al suelo, como un perro cazador que apunta su presa. Su tapa estaba tirada cerca de ella, ambas llenas de tierra. Confinada como estaba, no supo más de su familia; pero se enteró por la burra, que vino a despedirse, que ella y los demás animales se iban a vivir a otra granja.

Desde hacía tiempo una lagartija vivía dentro de la lata, era un escondite perfecto de depredadores más grandes que ella. Le había contado a nuestra amiga francesa, que la familia que vivía allí se marchó, no vivía nadie allí, y que unas personas se habían llevado todo: piezas de baño, puertas, y por último, el propio techo, cosa que ella egoístamente agradecía porque ahora podía recibir buenas dosis de sol y calor mientras cazaba en el lugar.

Una mañana apareció una gallina, desgarbada y con plumaje sucio, que a cada paso que daba movía su cabeza hacia adelante, como todas las gallinas, cosa que no dejaba de ser graciosa, ya que por flaca se notaba más.

— ¿Tú, quién eres?, preguntó la lagartija con desconfianza a la gallina.

— Soy tu nueva vecina. Estoy dando un rodeo por los nuevos lugares donde vivo ahora.

La Caja, que escuchaba con atención, poco a poco fue tejiendo ideas, palabras y ausencias. Entonces, preguntó con verdadera inquietud:

— ¿También emigraste?

La gallina ladeó la cabeza y la bajó un poco para mirar de cerca a nuestra amiga. Pensó un poco su respuesta y finalmente dijo:

— Si cambiar de gallinero es emigrar, entonces sí, he emigrado.

Con su mirada escrutadora prosiguió preguntando a La Caja:

— ¿Tu cambiaste de gallinero también?, —mientras dudaba ante la falta de plumas de ésta, por lo que continuó: — ¿Eres pollo, gallo o gallina? —Refiriendo la pregunta al género existencial de La Caja.

— Soy un "souvenir".

La caja, meditando un poco, continuó expresando en voz alta lo que pensaba:

— Creo que vengo del gallinero francés.

\- Eso debe estar muy lejos, no lo he escuchado nunca, —dijo la lagartija.

\- Me parece que sí, —dijo La Caja. —También pienso que mi familia de aquí se fue a otros gallineros, —terminó diciendo.

Se había unido al extraño grupo un perro desdentado que antes perseguía a la gallina, hasta que un día se dio cuenta que no quería hacerlo más, que prefería estar allí, ladrar a los pájaros, al viento y a los extraños que llegaban.

De este modo, el tiempo sigue y todo final tiene un comienzo, llega sin que nos demos cuenta y de pronto, todo cambia.

Y así una tarde, apareció un coche con dos mujeres, dos hombres y un niño. El desdentado perro corrió hacia ellos, ladrando con pocas fuerzas, lo que informó a los visitantes de que no había peligro de ser mordidos. Caminaron e inspeccionaron todo. Hablaban con nostalgia, mientras lo miraban todo y explicaban al niño historias sobre el lugar mientras Luismi, su papá, lo cargaba en los hombros.

El perro volvió corriendo hacia el grupo de detrás de la casa que aguardaba noticias sobre los recién llegados.

\- Parece que conocen el lugar. — Decía el perro mientras lamia la lata de caramelos y trataba de enderezarla para que los viera.

Uno de los hombres que escuchó la afanosa labor del animal se acercó para ver qué pasaba, y por qué no, seguir mirándolo todo.

\- ¡Eh, Chicos! Vicky, Karla, Luismi. ¡Mirad! — Exclamó mientras levantaba la pequeña Caja del suelo.

Prontamente el grupo se acercó. Luismi ahora llevaba a su hijo de la mano.

— ¡También está su tapa! — Exclamó Karla, que estaba junto a Juanpi. Inmediatamente echó un gritito cuando de La Caja saltó una lagartija.

Fue un momento intenso en que todos se miraron y se abrazaron recordando su infancia, agradecidos de haberla tenido juntos. La pequeña lata de caramelos francesa estaba también allí, con sus muchachos, ella que tenía tanta historia junto a la familia, mojada por la humedad de la tierra, parecía llorar con ellos también.

Luego se sentaron bajo la mata de mangos y se contaron sus vidas. Para este reencuentro, Vicky y Juanpi planificaron con dos meses de anticipación el largo viaje de España a Venezuela. Luismi otro tanto desde Perú, había dejado allá a su mujer y a una niña de meses, todo un padre de familia. Karla, que se quedó en Venezuela, tenía su propio negocio dolarizado, única forma de sobrevivir en este país.

Recordaron las últimas vacaciones en la granja, las travesuras que hicieron reír al pequeño Luisito que acompañaba a su padre. Después Vicky pregunto:

— Luismi, tú que estás viviendo en Perú ¿Que sabes de los primos Alex y Ricardo?

— Ricardo y Alex querían venir conmigo, pero abrieron una empresa de construcción y tienen mucho trabajo. Es que en Lima se está construyendo mucho, es un buen momento para ellos, pero de verdad querían venir. Yo pude viajar porque me debían unas vacaciones en el hotel donde trabajo, pero la gerencia no se puede dejar sola mucho tiempo…

Hablaron sin parar sobre ellos. La Caja se enteró además que Vicky trabaja en sociedad con unos amigos haciendo proyectos de granjas de placas solares, pero seguía impartiendo clases on-line de matemáticas y física como siempre. Karla tenía su propio consultorio de estética y belleza, y Ángel, quien tampoco pudo asistir, era gerente de una empresa Cárnica en Maracay.

La cajita supo en ese momento que de la familia muchos otros se habían ido fuera del país. Entre ellos, Carlos con su familia, que ahora viven en Noruega. Por eso, entre la familia, se había optado como mote para hacer comentarios sobre los que vivían fuera de Venezuela, el nombre del país en que estaban. Así, se referían a "Los Noruegos", "Los Españoles" y "Los Peruanos".

El alegre grupo se marchó al hotel y continúo hablando hasta el amanecer, ya casi antes de ir a dormir se rifaron entre ellos La Caja.

* * *

Bañada con suave jabón y secada con esmero, la pequeña Caja mostraba una que otra herida producida en su lucha contra la intemperie, pero aún brillaba casi como el primer día en aquella tienda de suvenires de París… verdaderamente era de latón de primera calidad. Eso ya lo había demostrado.

De la mano de un Juanpi, vestido de blanco, ella entró en un gran edificio. Allí muchos vestían igual que su joven compañero. En una de esas, alguien le dice:

— ¡Doctor González! — Mientras sonríe hacia ellos, — ¡Me enteré que usted presenta un trabajo médico en el próximo congreso!

— ¡Sí! –le contestó éste, con lo que siguieron hablando tranquilamente de otras cosas.

— "¡Mi muchacho es todo un Doctor!"— pensó con emoción La Caja, llena otra vez con un surtido de exquisitos caramelos.

Con suavidad, el joven médico la pone sobre la mesa de su consultorio. La cajita apenas podía creer lo que estaba viviendo y al entregar su primer caramelo a un paciente, pensó en todo lo que había vivido desde su partida de París hace tantos años, en todos los usos que había tenido y sin embargo seguía siendo la misma, pero mejor porque los había tenido a ellos, a su familia.

No cabía dentro de ella de tanta felicidad, lo miró a él y suspiró pensando en la nueva aventura que comenzaba, entonces, con determinación, sacando pecho, y diciendo convencida en su interior.

— De ahora en adelante seré…, — hizo una pausa de inspiración — ¡La Doctora Caramelo!

FIN


End file.
